


P'tit con

by Garance



Series: FootballShot [134]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Phone Calls & Telephones, Rennes Vs Arsenal
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-29
Updated: 2019-03-29
Packaged: 2019-12-26 09:30:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18280415
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Garance/pseuds/Garance
Summary: Hatem reçoit un coup de fil qui le réconforte après le match retour face à Arsenal.





	P'tit con

P'tit con

  
Hatem essuya doucement sa joue, il avait encore eut trop d'espoir, il n'avait pas pu aider Rennes face à Arsenal, et ça le désolait... D'abord il n'avait servi à rien au PSG, et maintenant il ne pouvait pas faire gagner sa nouvelle équipe, l'une des seules qui avait confiance en lui... Il était seul dans sa chambre d'hôtel à Londres, ses larmes douloureuses le défigurant et sa peine serrant sa gorge, rien ne pouvait le consoler, Hatem voulait être laissé seul le temps que sa douleur disparaisse. Son téléphone se mit à vibrer entre ses mains, il ne voulait pas voir les messages qui auraient honte de lui, mais il vérifia tout de même qui cherchait à condamner sa prestation. Oh. Nasri, ça faisait longtemps. Il lui avait déjà envoyé cinq messages, Hatem les lut avec attention : '' Ça va ?'' ''Hatem ?'' ''Ben ?'' ''Oh !'' ''Réponds p'tit con !''. Hatem soupira doucement, un nouveau message venait encore d'arriver : ''c'est pas ta faute Hatem, pas besoin de t'en vouloir''. Merde, comment Samir pouvait à ce point le connaître ? Nasri l'appela. Hatem ne savait pas quoi faire, il n'était pas suffisamment en forme pour lui faire face.

  
''Ben, P'tit con, écoute-moi attentivement. Ce n'est pas ta putain de faute si Rennes a perdu ce soir, tu as fait de ton mieux et c'est le principal.''

''Samir... Tu sais que c'est de ma faute, j'ai été nul ce soir...''

''Oh Hatem, mon gars ouais t'as pas été incroyable ce soir, mais t'es pas le seul, alors relativise, t'aurais pas pu faire grand chose à part marquer de toute façon.''

''Tu n'étais pas à ma place, tu n'as pas vu tout le désespoir de mes coéquipiers, toute la désillusion, j'ai honte Nasri...''

''Je connais ça Hatem, je suis aussi joueur, tu n'es pas seul dans cette situation, il y en a plein d'autres comme ça, ouvre les yeux et tu verras, il n'y a pas que toi à souffrir comme ça, alors va voir tes coéquipiers et réconforte les.''

''Samir... Merci P'tit con.'' Hatem se releva, il allait suivre les directives de Nasri pour s'excuser, il avait peut-être été pitoyable mais il n'était pas seul.

  
Fin


End file.
